The invention concerns a process for the production of an electrically conductive structure and a multi-layer film body comprising a carrier substrate, an electrically conductive layer provided in pattern form on the surface of the carrier substrate and a metallic coating forming an electrically conductive structure and galvanically deposited on the conductive layer.
The manufacture of conductive structures on a carrier substrate, in particular in the case of products which are produced in large numbers, is to take place as inexpensively as possible. Thus, for the manufacture of a conductive structure, it is known for a metal coating to be applied to a carrier substrate over the full surface area thereof and for the metal layer then to be structured by an etching process. It is further known for the desired layout to be produced by applying a conductor paste by printing. Those production processes however give rise to high costs because of the large number of necessary process steps and because of the high level of material consumption.
In addition DE 102 54 927 A1 describes a process for the production of conductive structures on a carrier, in which firstly the surface of a carrier is covered with conductive particles and then a passivation layer is applied to the particle layer formed by the conductive particles, which is in the form of a negative image of the conductive structure. The region of the conductive particles, that is not covered by the passivation layer, is then galvanically reinforced, thereby producing the conductive structures on the carrier.